injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Franz (Warhammer: The Great Game)
|} The Empire of Man shall stand! Karl Franz is a playable character in Warhammer: The Great Game. He is one of the starting playable characters and the first representative of Warhammer Fantasy to be unveiled. He is voiced by Peter de Jersey. Codex for Warhammer: The Great Game Biography The Emperor of Man To be one of the many emperors of the Empire of Man is to bear the responsibility of an entire realm. The Empire's history is filled with both blood and glory and transpired events haven't gone far from the consequences of war. Yet for his age and relative inexperience, Karl Franz has proven himself to be one of the Empire's greatest rulers. The Prince of Altdorf is as much of a warrior as much as he is a politician, and his wisdom has steered his nation from needless bloodshed. Peace is like a porcelain glass. It is easily shattered, and war with those who threaten the Empire is inevitable. The Son of Emperors has defeated Greenskin hordes and Warriors of Chaos, but his battles are not over yet. Wreck and ruin have been wrought upon his kingdom in a capacity that has never been seen since the World's early days. Driven to save his people, Karl seeks to fight for his people, no matter the cost. Powers and Abilities As a normal man, Karl has no special powers or magics to support him. His strength, speed, and skill are all the result of years worth of military training. He is a charismatic leader unlike the dirty and corrupt Elector-Counts that surround him and most of his predecessors. His mastery over weapons means that he is as proficient in wielding the Ghal Maraz as he is with the Runefang. His Silver Seal, an artifact taking form of an emblem, protects him from an array of magical and physical attacks. Weapons *'Ghal Maraz': The magical hammer wielded by Sigmar Heldenhammer himself. None can see if this is the original one or a replica made by other dwarf smiths, but Karl has wielded it with the same prowess the Unberogen had before he was a god. Though unable to channel most of its magical properties, Karl's combat skills make use of its sheer power to break through even the strongest armor. *'Runefang of Reikland': Otherwise known as the Dragon Tooth, Karl utilizes the dwarf-made Runefang as both his office badge as an Elector Count and an effective weapon. It isn't as strong as the Ghal Maraz, but it serves its purpose well in cutting down swathes of enemies. No manner of flesh can resist its power and it is surprisingly light for a sword. Mount *'Deathclaw': The mighty Griffon known as Deathclaw is the mightiest of its kind. The creature was gifted by the Wood Elves a year after his coronation, having been raised by Karl himself ever since it was an egg. Karl can call upon the Griffon's help even when fighting by himself against a single enemy, or he can just mount up and let it shred the Empire's adversaries. ''Warhammer: The Great Game'' Quest Mode Intro Dark times are upon the Empire. I have received reports of dark forces converging upon our borders. Daemons? Beastmen? Greenskins? They are all common adversaries to us, but something is different this time. They are more ferocious, even more so than themselves in the olden days. And I heard rumors of the appearance of creatures never before seen by even our dwarf allies, and bizarre unknown warriors strolling through the city of my realms. My armies can deal with them, yet for once, I sense a higher calling suggesting me to take matters into my own hands. As Emperor, it is my duty to protect this nation and her people, by getting rid of the foul stench of death and chaos. By Sigmar, I pray he will protect me and guide me in this journey. Bless my body and your hammer, my lord, for I shall smite any who dares to threaten my realm! For Sigmar! Gameplay Karl Franz is the first representative for the Warhammer Fantasy universe to be unveiled for the game. He is one of the six beginner characters alongside Vandus Hammerhand, TItus, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, Archaon, and Grimgor Ironhide. Karl is meant to be an introductory character for the players and a beginner-friendly hero with simple combos and moves. For all his simpleness, however, his trait isn't an easy task to manipulate. Karl's lack of ranged attacks is compensated by his melee versatility that can utilize both the Ghal Maraz and his Runefang, in addition to his summoning trait which allows for some projectile attacks. He is easy to use, but perhaps one of the hardest characters to master. His trait requires wise strategic decisions, but the rest of his statistics are balanced over the board. Character Trait *'The Empire's Men': Karl is a great warrior in his own right, but he is wise enough to know that he cannot fight entire battles on his own. With the backing of his army in the background, Karl can call them for assistance when the going gets tough. Karl's character trait takes the form of an Imperial emblem which has another bar of its own that is its outline. Karl fills the trait meter by avoiding direct damage. The longer he persists in a fight, the faster the emblem charges. Summoned units last for ten seconds and they have their own set of moves controlled by the computer. However, these units can be killed with sufficient damage. Players can cycle through their summon choices but only one can be present in the field per summon. Summons can be killed with super moves, but such death will put Karl's trait on lockdown for ten seconds. **'10%': Karl can summon a basic Empire swordsman that engages the enemy head-on, slashing and stabbing them. The swordsman has the least amount of health and damage, but it's decent enough to harass the enemy. **'20%': An Empire huntsman enters the fray and supports Karl from a distance by constantly shooting arrows with their longbows. Has the same amount of health as the Empire swordsman **'30%': Though not fit for battle, Karl still appreciates the help of a flagellant who swings around his flail to break the enemy's guard. They are excellent low-cost harassers but they are quite slow on their attacks. **'40%': The sword of an Empire greatsword bleeds the enemy while keeping an exposed Franz safe from a distance. He deals moderate damage and has a great melee range to keep away Karl's enemies while he's down. **'50%': A warrior priest preaches the faith of Sigmar by bringing down his Warhammer upon the Emperor's enemy. The Warrior Priest is a combination of the Flagellant and Greatsword, capable of breaking blocks while dealing damage bigger than the two. **'60%': A free company militiaman acts as an effective harasser who constantly shoots the adversary with his pistol and slashes him with his sword. Though it doesn't last long against attacks, the militiaman lasts five seconds longer than ordinary units and has nasty damage with his pistol. **'70%': Karl summons a halberdier to bring the pressure. With the greatest melee range of all units, the Halberdier is one of the more expensive but better choices of summons. Not only that, but he can also break blocks and cause bleed damage. **'80%': Karl has an Empire outrider assault the enemy's position with his horse's charge attack, pistol, and sword. Essentially, the Outrider is an upgraded version of the Free Company Militiaman, but with greater stats overall. However, it lasts for only seven seconds and it's a big target. **'90%': A zealous Empire battle wizard rains fire and hell upon the enemy as he casts numerous spells to waylay the opponent. Doesn't have much health, but deals a ton of damage even by itself. Keep him safe and let enemies be wary of the hazards he can summon. **'100%': The Emperor's bodyguard, Ludwig Schwarzhelm, risks his life to save Karl's. Ludwig doesn't move as fast as a huntsman, but he deals the most damage of every summon with his runic sword and high-quality armor that grants him the biggest health pool of them all. Ludwig will aggressively protect Karl if he is knocked down against all manner of attacks. *'Runefang (Passive)': Karl does not simply rely on the Ghal Maraz in-combat and he's willing to switch to his sword if the opportunity presents so. Anytime the player wishes to, Karl can switch to his Runefang from the Ghal Maraz. Karl's moves change depend on his current weapon, the Ghal Maraz focusing on slow yet damaging strikes while the Runefang emphasizes speed and precision over power. Special Moves Ghal Maraz *'Heldenhammer': The hammer glows with power and Karl slams it, dealing small area-of-effect damage that sends nearby enemies flying. It has a brief wind-up time but it's otherwise reliable. Karl can perform this move mid-air, which quickly sends him plummeting to the ground beneath. Meter burn increases the wind-up time but grants him momentary invincibility in addition to a bigger shockwave. *'Skull-Splitter': Karl delivers a devastating blow to the enemy's head, stunning them for three seconds. Against similarly-sized opponents, Karl spins first before smashing their faces downwards with his hammer, one-handed. Against bigger opponents, however, Karl does the same thing but now he smashes their faces upwards. Meter burn increases damage and stun duration by two seconds. *'Imperial Strike': Karl rapidly swings his hammer three times at the enemy's torso, knocking them back and down. This move can be used while moving. Meter burn increases damage and the number of swings Karl performs. *'Valor and Valiance': Karl dashes forward and smites his enemy quickly, violently jerking them away. Meter burn adds more damage and alters the animation, replacing it with a two-step attack where he beats the enemy's stomach with his hammer before smashing their head to send them flying across the stage. *'Reikland's Revenge': The Ghal Maraz finds its way to the enemy's chin, sending them flying up high. Meter burn version increases damage and the recovery speed after doing the move. Runefang *'Dragon Tooth': With a quick step forward, Karl thrusts his sword deep into the enemy's stomach, sending them crumbling down. Meter burn version has Karl ending the move with a slice to the throat. Works well as a combo ender. *'Altdorf's Fury': A quick barrage of stabs are done to keep the opponent away from the Emperor. Meter burn version allows Karl to deal more damage while moving. *'Chaos Sweeper': Karl spins with his sword, slashing the opponent twice before ending it with a straight slash to the chest that sends the enemy crashing to the floor. Meter burn increases damage and deals bleed damage. *'Pious Destroyer': Karl sweeps his enemy off the floor with his sword and lodges it into their neck. Meter burn adds another stab to the head before he kicks the enemy away. *'Imperial Slash': Karl delivers two quick slashes to the enemy which immediately knocks them down. Meter burn adds the number of slashes to five and can be canceled to be chained into other attacks at will. Universal *'Deathclaw Retribution': With a firm gesture, Karl orders his pet Griffon, Deathclaw, to swoop across the battlefield and knock down the opponent. An anti-air version is available and has Deathclaw striding through the air above to bring down aerial opponents. Meter burn has Deathclaw grabbing grounded opponents high into the air, instead, dropping them near Karl so he can execute more combos on them. Aerial meter burn version does the same thing, but Deathclaw immediately flings the enemy to Karl instead of precisely hovering over him. *'Silver Seal': Karl activates his Silver Seal the moment an attack reaches him, both melee or ranged ones. When activated, beam attacks will be repelled harmlessly while melee attacks and projectiles are reflected back at the opponent. This move reduces damage equal to a block's damage reduction. Meter burn converts the damage taken to fill Karl's power meter. Throw *Karl brings the enemy on his or her knees with his hammer. He quickly delivers another smash to the head that sends them flying away. Clash *Karl holds back the enemy with the Ghal Maraz, which glows when used. If he wins the Clash, he can retaliate with one of the following attacks: **'Sigmar's Boon (Default)': Karl breaks the enemy's lock and stabs his/her chest with the Runefang. He follows up with another stab to the head and another one to the belly. Afterward, he quickly equips the Ghal Maraz and smashes the enemy's face to end the attack. **'Twin-Tailed Smiting': After breaking the struggle, Karl beats the enemy twice with his hammer sideways. He then sends the enemy on a small flight path with an upward smack before bringing down the glowing hammer on the fallen enemy. **'The Elector-Count's Decree': Karl stabs one of the opponent's hands into the ground, immobilizing him/her. While he/she is struggling to free himself/herself, Karl repeatedly smashes him/her with his hammer. After the enemy looks visibly weakened, Karl pulls out the sword and smashes away the enemy one last time. **'Backsplitter': Karl sweeps the enemy with his hammer and lets it charge in magical energies before slamming it down the enemy's spine. Super Move *'Protector of the Empire (Default)': Karl starts his first super move with a stunning blow from the Ghal Maraz. Before the enemy can recover, he delivers a trio of hammer strikes that floors the enemy. After he/she got up, Karl is seen swooping from above on Deathclaw, who snatches the enemy to the skies. Deathclaw viciously ravages the enemy with its beak and claws before throwing him/her down. Before the enemy falls, the Griffon quickly rushed to him/her with Karl wielding his magic-charged hammer. Once within range, Karl smashes the enemy's head in with such a force he/she plunges to the stage within seconds. *'Steel, Faith, and Gunpowder': Karl opens up this move with a vertical slash from the Runefang. He stabs the opponent's gut and musters his strength, throwing him/her over his shoulder. After the enemy stood up, he/she is suddenly greeted with the presence of four charging Empire knights who slash him/her from different directions with their swords. The assault is continued with Karl appearing in front of a firing line of four great cannons, a steam tank, and six riflemen who all open fire on the enemy. After the barrage ended and while the enemy is trying to recover, a Luminark of Hysh rolls on to the battlefield and musters its power. Just as the enemy has regained focus, the Luminark blasts him/her with an annihilating beam of holy light, ending the move. *'Heroes of the Empire': A combined strike from the Empire of Man's greatest scions. Karl points to the opponent and starts the move with an arrow flying on to the enemy's head. Karl stands firm in front of his enemy as he/she pulls out the meager arrow and attempts to attack him. His/her effort is quickly interrupted by Ludwig Schwarzhelm and Kurt Helborg who simultaneously and respectively stab the enemy with the Sword of Justice and the Solland Runefang. The two rivals take a brief glance at each other before kicking back the enemy together. The stumbling enemy gets mauled by the Warhammer of Luthor Huss afterward, the Warrior Priest shoving him/her to end his combo. Once again stumbling, now the arrows of Markus Wulfhart assail the enemy's torso. Before they even grasp what's happening, Witch Hunter Victor Saltzpyre enters the fray and blasts him/her with a volley of handgun shots. The enemy drops back from the onslaught, not aware that he/she has landed near the War Altar of Volkmar the Grim. The Grand Theogonist begins to cast a powerful holy spell which takes the form of a light hurricane, engulfing the enemy and ending the move. Combined Assault *'Champions of Light (Teclis)': If Karl starts this, he will knock back the enemy with his hammer. Teclis' body begins to permeate with High Magic and Karl rends the enemy with a furious barrage of hammer and sword attacks. He floors him/her with the hammer right before Teclis creates a magical ball-shaped vortex that sucks the enemy in. The enemy is burned by the immense magical energy and Teclis blasts a beam at it afterward, exploding the ball and the enemy to end the move. *'Mortal Memories (Celestant-Prime)': If Karl initiates the move, he will smite the enemy with a leaping hammer strike. The two heroes see at each other, nodding at one another before starting their offensive. Charging with the Stormcast Eternal behind him, Karl delivers the first strike as he shatters the enemy's jaw with his Ghal Maraz. Celestant-Prime smashes the enemy with a hammer blow that leaves him/her spinning. Deathclaw flies to the scene, charging at the enemy right between the two and grabbing him/her to the skies. Mid-flight, he leaves the enemy hanging in the air. He/she is promptly wrecked by a mighty lightning strike that violently slams him/her back to the stage. Not done yet, Celestant-Prime flies and grabs the enemy mid-air while his/her body is recoiling from the slam. He throws the enemy to Karl who smashes him/her back to the Stormcast with the hammer. Celestant-Prime responds with his own Ghal Maraz and slams the enemy down with an ending move that painfully electrifies him/her. *'Imperial Execution (Titus)': If Karl starts the move, he will simply shove the enemy. The Space Marine runs towards the enemy with Karl and his Griffon. Titus delivers a barrage of bolt pistol rounds before throwing a grenade that sends the enemy flying. The enemy is intercepted by Deathclaw who dive-bombs and tears him/her apart. After he is done, Deathclaw throws the enemy to Titus who butchers his/her gut with his chainsword. He punches back the enemy and his/her back gets stabbed by Karl's Runefang. He puts down the enemy on his/her knees and pulls out his sword. The move ends when Titus approaches and blasts the enemy's head with a blast of his plasma gun. *'Rusty Impalement (Balthasar Gelt)': If Karl begins the move, he will knock back the enemy with his hammer's handle. He signals Gelt to start casting his spells and the Patriarch responds by slowly turning most of the enemy's body to metal, leaving his/her head free while still immobilizing the rest of their limbs. Gelt painfully integrates the metal prison to his/her innards, fusing him/her. He promptly rusts the opponent's body and makes them yell out in agonizing pain which is soon increased with Karl stabbing his/her mouth with his Runefang. After the metal prison wore out, Karl slashes horizontally through the enemy's abdomen. He switches to his hammer and smashes him/her upward when a golden gauntlet conjured by Gelt sends him/her down again into a collection of spikes also conjured by the Patriarch, ending the move. *'Wrath of Sigmar (Vandus Hammerhand)': Karl initiates the move with a spinning swing of the Ghal Maraz. Vandus soon continues while on top of his steed, Calanax, the Dracoth ripping apart the enemy with its fangs and teeth. It grabs him/her with its jaws and shocks him/her with its storm breath. Calanax throws him/her away and Deathclaw swoops in from above to grab and assault him/her once again. Deathclaw throws up the enemy and lets Karl smash him/her down with the Ghal Maraz. Vandus charges his tempestos hammer with lightning from Calanax and slams the weapon to the enemy's back, sending him/her flying. Character Select Screen *In the select screen, Karl will be seen standing virtuously with his grip upon the Ghal Maraz, resting on the ground. After the fighters are ready, Karl smashes the enemy's chest with his hammer. Intro and Outro To see the full list of Karl's intros and outros, click on this link. Ending *Boss: Chaos Gods The task has been done. By Sigmar's hand, he has allowed me to cleanse the meddlings of Chaos throughout worlds untold! Now that they are gone... my people are safe. The world is safe, including the ones beyond the Old World. Once again, my Empire has flourished beyond imagination. Indeed, what manner of fool would challenge me? Even with my efforts, they still think I AM UNWORTHY of rule! No matter. They shall know my wrath soon. And when my legions descend upon them, blood and ashes are going to be the only remnants of their once great worlds. Tremble, little worms. I, Karl Franz, swear this as the '''Emperor of Chaos'!'' Dialogues To see Karl Franz's dialogues and voice lines, click on this link. Customization Options *Head: Can equip helms, masks, hats, and caps. *Body: Can equip armors and suits. *Back: Can equip capes and other back accessories. *Weapons: Can equip other weapons appropriate to character weapon type. Wields a sword and a hammer. Equipped by Default *'Crown of Altdorf (Head)': Karl Franz's royal crown, used to signify his position as both the Prince of Altdorf and the Emperor of Man. *'Royal Gromril Armor (Armor)': Karl Franz's iconic battle armor. It is made from sturdy pieces of dwarf steel in addition to black gromril pieces from the armor of his predecessor, Magnus the Pious. Power runes surround the armor as testaments to its durability. *'Imperial Cape of Sigmar (Back)': Adorned with inscriptions of the Empire's past glory and its god, Karl wears this cape with regalness. *'Dragon Tooth (Sword)': The Runefang of Karl Franz, representing his status as the Elector-Count of Reikland. It is forged by Alaric the Mad like all the other Runefangs and has sharpness unequaled by any mortal blades. *'Ghal Maraz (World-that-was) (Hammer)': The legendary Skull-Splitter that represents the eternal bond between dwarfs and men. It has been handed down to numerous emperors throughout the Empire's history. Premier Skins Valten In the Storm of Chaos, in the End Times, in the darkest times, Valten stands tall as the Champion of Sigmar. His birth was marked with the arrival of a twin-tailed comet and his growth was filled with heroic acts. When the time came for him, he accepted his position as Sigmar's herald and the Ghal Maraz. He is the strongest warrior the Empire can ever have and a rival to the Lord of the End Times himself. Pity he was killed by a coward before he even finished his nemesis. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *New codex unlocked. *New Quest intro and ending. *New dialogues. *New Super Moves. *Voice actor change (Dave Boat). Trivia *Karl is the first overall character to be revealed for Warhammer: The Great Game. *Peter de Jersey reprises his role as Karl Franz from Total War: Warhammer for this game. In the game's early build and trailers, he was voiced by Christopher J. Domig who fans decided wasn't really suitable to play his part. *As a reference to the famous theory, the Celestant-Prime's true identity being Karl Franz is constantly mentioned both directly and indirectly in-game. *Karl's inclusion of cameo characters from his faction resulted in the Empire of Man being the Warhammer Fantasy army with the most characters featured in the game, discounting Balthasar Gelt. His cameos include: **Ludwig Schwarzhelm, Karl's personal bodyguard and herald. **Kurt Helborg, Grand Master of the Reiksguard Knights and Karl's most trusted commander. **Luthor Huss, the Prophet of Sigmar and the most faithful Warrior Priest. **Markus Wulfhart, Huntmarshal and greatest hunter in the Empire. **Victor Saltzpyre, a witch hunter. Though not as legendary as the others, his presence acts as a shout-out to the Vermintide games. **Volkmar the Grim, current Grand Theogonist of the Empire. *Karl's Emperor of Chaos customization set can be attained by completing his quest mode the first time. See Also */Valten/